Spookley and the Christmas Kittens
(or Spookley the Square Pumpkin and the Christmas Kittens) is a Christmas-themed special from Holiday Hill Farm, that premiered on the Disney Junior channel on December 6, 2019, and the daytime block on the main Disney Channel three days later. Disney holds the broadcasting rights from the producer and distributor Cinedigm. It was based on the characters from the previous movie and the book Spookley the Square Pumpkin and inspired by the book Mistletoe and the Christmas Kittens.prweb.com Synopsis Spookley and his friends are preparing to celebrate Christmas on Holiday Hill Farm by taking part in Little Tom's Holiday Hill Farm Christmas Extravaganza. But before they could get started, a large snowball suddenly rolls fast towards them and smacks right into the barn. They are surprised when a green, red, and white cat pops out. Unfortunately, because he smacked his head into the barn so hard, he lost all memory of who he is and where he came from. They find out from his collar that his name is Mistletoe and presume that the star-shaped tag on his collar might say where he came from. Before Jack could check though, a snowy owl swoops down and steals the collar, shaking the tag off as he flies off. Mistletoe races after the owl into the woods near the farm. When the owl drops the collar into a clearing, Mistletoe realizes that the tag, along with his only clue as to where he came from, is gone. Feeling hopeless, he finds a makeshift shelter and takes refuge there. Back on the farm, Spookley is worried about Mistletoe's safety. He tries to persuade his friends to go with him to look for him, but they refuse. Instead, Spookley travels into the woods alone to look for Mistletoe, racing against the clock as a winter storm rolls in. Being hungry, cold, and alone, Mistletoe makes a wish on a star and a very jolly racoon named Leon magically appears. He tells Mistletoe that what he has in his sack will help him find his way home. After persuading Leon that he is worthy of such a gift, the racoon gives him the sack in exchange for his collar. After Leon disappears, Mistletoe is dismayed to discover that there are three kittens in the sack named Scat, Scram, and Shoo. Feeling angry at being tricked, he tried to send them away but they wouldn't leave. When Spookley finds him to bring him back to the farm, he learns that the kittens have no home so he agrees to look after them. As the snowstorm gets worse, Mistletoe and Spookley decide it would be best to get the kittens to the farm. Using the bright Christmas star to guide them, they eventually make their way back to the farm. Mistletoe and the kittens use the chimney to get into the house and are finally safe and warm. Mistletoe then discovers a present with his name on it. Upon opening the box, he discovers a picture with a note inside. The picture was from Santa Clause, depicting the day that Mistletoe got his collar. Seeing the photo causes Mistletoe to get his memory back. He remembers how Santa Clause had found him as a kitten and taken him back to the North Pole to find him a home. But before Santa could do so, Mistletoe sneaks onto the sleigh right before Santa takes off. He tries to exit the sleigh before Santa takes off, but it is too late. He grabs onto a rope and is whisked off into the air with Santa. As they fly over Holiday Hill Farm, Mistletoe lets go, rolling down the property into a snowball and crashing into the barn. Mistletoe suddenly hears someone coming down the stairs and hides inside the box. The children see the box and rush to open it, revealing Mistletoe inside. Mistletoe was afraid the children would chase him away, but instead, they were delighted to see him and the kittens. Finally, Mistletoe and the kittens had a home. Songs * "Christmas Snow" * "The Place I Call Home" * "It's Never Wrong to Do the Right Thing" * "Christmas Star" * "Go Away" * "Stick Together Glue Friends" * "The Place I Call Home" (reprise) * "Let's Celebrate Christmas Together" Characters * Spookley the Square Pumpkin * Jack Scarecrow * Little Tom and Big Tom * Bobo * Edgar, Allen, and Poe * The Honeydoos * Mistletoe * Scat, Scram, and Shoo * Leon Racoon * Holly and Buddy Trivia *This is Holiday Hill Farm's first production in 15 years since Spookley the Square Pumpkin. *Of the characters from the original Spookley the Square Pumpkin, Farmer Hill, Boris, and Bella do not appear. *Some minor changes were made to the appearance of the characters and the location of the farm. The most notable change is the barn. In the original movie, the barn was grey while in this movie it is red, and the overall design of it has changed completely. Another change to the location is the covered bridge that separates the farm from the woods. References Category:2019 releases Category:Originally aired on Disney Junior Category:Specials Category:Musicals Category:Films and specials based on books Category:Cinedigm Entertainment Category:Santa Claus filmography